Susan Pride
Nationality: French Occupation: Medicine Student Age: 19 (T8) Martial Arts: '''Sumo Wrestling Susan Pride, born in the USA and raised in France, is a 19-year-old girl trained by Ganryu in the way of sumo. Susan is a med student who lives in Paris, France. Her mother and father died in a car crash when she was young so she grew up with her grandparents. She met Ganryu after the King of Iron Fist Tournament and begged him to train her. He agreed but only if she promised that she will never use her martial arts to enter the King of Iron Fist Tournament. She agreed to his terms and became his student. '''APPEARANCE Susan is a 19-year-old girl with long, blond hair. She has sharp, blue eyes and a scar on her left cheek. Susan wears a blue, leather outfit and a matching cap. She has brown, fingerless, gloves that each weigh 1 kilogram. Her outfit only covers her torso, leaving her legs naked. She also wears black, leather boots that also weigh 1 kilogram each. She has a black stripe around her left hand with Ganryu's Dojo symbol on it. She took of this stripe when she entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament as she broke her promise too him. PERSONALITY Susan is a really nice and caring girl. She belives in truth and justice and tries to help out her friends as much as she can. HISTORY Susan is the child of Cristopher Pride and Monique Girard. She was born in the USA, but her parents moved to France when she was very young. Susan lived happily with her parents for 8 years, but then tragedy struck as her parents died in a car crash and she moved in with her grandparents. Unfortunetly her grandparents were too poor to send her to a good school so Susan worked really hard and got a scholarship. She met Ganryu when she was 11, while he was on a trip to France. He trained Susan for 5 years and then went back to Japan. She kept training on her own. When Susan turned 19 the money problems got really bad. She tried helping out by working 2 jobs a day while balancing her college. She heard of the King of Iron Fist Tournament and broke her promise to Ganryu, entering the King of Iron Fist Tournament. That's where she met Brad Silvers and they became close friends. Unfortunetly they were pined against each other and Susan beat him. She won second place in the 8th King of Iron Fist Tournament and was given a $50 000 000 prize. CHARACTER RELATIONSHIPS *Christopher Pride (father) *Monique Girard (mother) *Ganryu (sensei) TRIVIA *Susan's design is based on Cammy from the Street Fighter series. *Susan's father was a Tekken champion in the seventh King of Iron Fist Tournament. *Susan's mother was a nurse, and Susan's dream is to become a nurse. *Susan views Brad as a friend, but he views her as something more.